Tricksters and Treaters
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: It's Halloween night. Alli and Clare go out, but will their night turn into a disaster?


**Author's Note: Here is my first [ONE-SHOT]. I kind of had this little story stuck in my head for the past month. I wrote it all down today and couldn't wait to share it with you lovely readers. Hope you enjoy!**

"Alli, if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!" Clare yelled from downstairs.

"Oh shush, Clare." Alli chuckled. "There is no such thing as being late on Halloween night. It's supposed to be dark when we _Trick-or-Treat_."

Clare sighed heavily and continued to pace back and forth downstairs. Ten minutes later, Alli descended. Alli was dressed as a cop for Halloween. Of course, she couldn't just be a cop, she had to be a _sexy cop. _She had her hair slicked back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore a police hat and black aviator sunglasses. Her uniform top fit extremely snug and she left the top three buttons un-done. Her uniform was practically a micro-mini skirt; it barely covered her butt. Instead of wearing regular heels, she kicked it up a notch and wore a pair of leather hooker boots that zipped up to her knee.

"Way to be non-slutty." Clare stated as she retrieved their candy bags.

"Pshh, you know I look hot!" Alli smiled. "And might I add that you're looking smoking, yourself."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. If you hadn't found this outfit, I'd probably be dressed as an angel."

Clare's outfit was something she never second guessed. She was costume shopping with Alli when Alli squealed and pulled out the outfit. "This is so you!" Alli beamed. It was a ballerina outfit, but not just any ballerina. _A gothic ballerina. _Clare took ballet class when she was a little kid, so a ballerina was perfect. Since she started dating Eli, the color black was rubbing off on her. The tu-tu was all black and the top resembled a corset. Instead of it lacing up in the back, it laced up in the front with a red ribbon. It had black strings hanging off here and there. The ballerina slippers were also black and it had long black ribbons that laced up to the knee. Clare finished off her outfit by doing her eyeshadow like black smoke. She didn't want to wear lipstick, so she applied natural looking lip gloss. Alli took it upon herself to use glitter powder on Clare's cleavage.

"Now let's get out of here before my parents show up and question our outfits." Clare said while dragging Alli out the front door.

"So, the boys skipped out on us, huh? Alli questioned while walking down the sidewalk.

"Yes and no." Clare answered. "They're gonna meet us at the party later."

"The whole point of Halloween is to go from house to house collecting candy." Alli said while crossing the street. "They're lame."

"Yeah, well..they're boys." Clare giggled.

Alli and Clare continued to walk down street after street collecting candy. Their bags were half-way filled when Alli began to whine that the bag was getting heavy.

"Can we just go to the party now?" Alli whined.

"Sure, we have enough candy to last us for days." Clare said while looking in her bag.

The girls were now on their way to 'Above the Dot' where the party was being held.

"So, what is Dr. Doom dressing up as?" Alli questioned.

"To be honest, I don't know." Clare sighed. "He said it was a surprise. What about Drew?"

"He said the same thing!" Alli stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't like surprises, especially on Halloween."

The girls kept on their little walk towards the party. Clare couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. It also didn't help that the street was now practically deserted. They were now at the entrance of the alley way, heading for the stair case when Alli froze.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked.

Alli didn't speak. She only pointed and stared. Clare followed Alli's gaze and saw why Alli froze. At the opposite end of the alley stood a _Michael Myers _impersonator. He stood there for a couple of seconds, took a couple steps forward and stopped again.

"Come on, Alli. Let's get into the party." Clare said, tugging on Alli's arm. "It's just some jerk in a costume trying to sca-"

Clare was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Clare was being dragged in the darkness of the alley. Alli spun around to see another figure dressed as _Michael Myers_ dragging Clare away. Alli's instincts kicked in and she lunged at Clare's attacker. She used her candy bag as a weapon and started pounding on the attacker's back and sides. Alli heard muffled _OW's_ and grunts coming from within the mask. She figured if she kept it up, the attacker would let Clare go.

Alli had completely forgot about the first person they saw, that when she spun around, it was too late. He was now standing directly behind her. Alli started to scream her head off when he reached up and covered her mouth.

"Shh, shh. It's just me!" He said while pulling off his mask.

"DREW!" Alli shrieked. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't blame me." Drew defended himself. "It was all Goldsworthy's idea."

"ELI!" Alli shrieked again.

Eli was now laughing in his mask. He let Clare go and pulled off his mask. Clare spun around and hit Eli in the stomach with her candy bag.

"Oww!" Eli said while rubbing his stomach.

Eli peered over at Drew. "What the hell. We were supposed to kidnap them, then reveal ourselves."

"I know," Drew started, "but Alli looked petrified. I couldn't go through with it."

"Shutup." Alli mumbled. "Can we get on to the party now?"

Drew led Alli up the stairs and into 'Above the Dot'. Clare laughed, shaking her head and started to follow her friends. Eli gently grabbed one of Clare's wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait, there's something I wanna know." Eli stated. "What do you do with your costumes after Halloween?"

"I box them up or throw them away. Why?" Clare asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can you, maybe, keep this one?" Eli grinned. "You look very..WOW! Maybe you can wear it another day."

Clare laughed. "Sure. And Eli, can you keep the mask?"

"Yeah." Eli said. "May I ask why?"

Curiosity was written all over Eli's face.

"Let's just say I have a secret fascination with Michael Myers. Maybe you can stalk me another night." Clare giggled.

"Count on it, Edwards." Eli muttered while leaning in for a kiss.

**Haha. Okay, so maybe that did suck. But hey, I tried. I know Clare wouldn't like Michael Myers that way, but I do. So she just inherited my creepy fetish LOL. **

**REVIEWS MAKE A HAPPY WRITER.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


End file.
